Concerning an energy storage apparatus in which energy storage devices are housed in an outer covering, there has been known the configuration, where a spacer (a partition member) is disposed between the energy storage devices. The spacer is generally made of a resin and hence, when the energy storage device arranged adjacent to the spacer is overheated to a high temperature, there is a possibility that the spacer is deformed due to heat.
Conventionally, there has been proposed an energy storage apparatus where the deformation of the spacer due to heat generated by the energy storage device can be prevented (for example, see JP-A-2009-277575). In such an energy storage apparatus, the spacer includes a projecting portion made of a material having a high melting point at a position which faces the energy storage device so that the thermal deformation of the spacer is prevented by the projecting portion.